Nyx
Nyx (ニクス) or Nix, is a moon type Celestial and a character appearing in the series Solar Emissary. Appearance Nyx wears a white beret hat with an eggplant purple bow on the side. They also wear a white scarf, dull purple sweater, and a white coat, with eggplant purple fluff on the collar and ends of sleeves, and a dull purple accent at the end of the coat that reaches down past the knees. They wear dark purple pants and shoes with purple soles. They have short, dull purple hair that covers the right eye, and purple eyes. Their weapon is a dark purple ice saw that fades in to a lighter purple. Their skin is pale - white in some lights. Personality Nyx gives a dark apperance, but they are actually a very caring individual. They are said to enjoy cute things, specifically the cuteness of Pluto. They're also very protective of their said planet, as shown in a picture of them chasing Charon with their ice saw for making them cry. Not much else is known about Nyx. Background Nyx's work is a bittersweet one. They must destroy rogue comets and asteroids who may pose a threat to the other Celestials; their job is essentially being an executioner. This is what they use their ice saw for. They also protect Pluto, being their moon. They keep watch during the night. Not much else is known about Nyx's background. Relationships Nyx is shown to have relationships with other characters in illustrations and pictures so far. Pluto Pluto is Nyx's planet. They seem to be on good terms, as Nyx finds them cute and is shown to defend them from anything that causes negative emotions. Styx Twin moons who are seen always together. Very close and on good terms. Charon Fellow moon and former coworker. Seem to be on bad terms as Nyx and Styx are shown to be angrily chasing him with their weapons. Not much else is known. Mercury Mercury used to work along side Nyx, Styx, and Charon. It is unknown how their relation is. Basis Nyx is a personification of the natural satellite Nix. Nix is a natural satellite of Pluto, with a diameter of 49.8 km (30.9 mi) across its longest dimension. It was discovered along with Pluto's outermost moon Hydra in June 2005 by the Pluto Companion Search Team. It is the third moon of Pluto by distance, orbiting between the moons Styx and Kerberos. Nix is thought to have formed from debris ejected from a massive collision between Pluto and another Kuiper belt object, similarly to how the Moon is believed to have formed from debris ejected by a large collision of Earth. The surface is made of ice water, and varies in brightness / reflectivity. The reddish area on the surface is thought to be a large impact crater where the reddish material was ejected from underneath Nix's water ice layer and deposited on its surface. Nix is named after the Greek goddess Nyx, the goddess of the night. It is unknown if this will play into Pyo's characterization. Trivia * Nyx's favorite food is soybean miso. * Nyx's favorite weapon is the ice saw. ** The use of the ice saw may be a reference to the real moon having ice water on the surface. Comets, rogue ones they slice, being mainly made of ice may also be a reason. * Even thought the real moon has a reddish spot, Nyx's color scheme is mainly purple. Gallery 180ab2e79457c0e2db8c59bb3f0eec0e.png 8663b0453140422a61bb3574a776307e.jpg|Nyx and Styx protecting Pluto from Charon the-music-is-loud.png 86074fcd091b5369fcfd83c3a4b7aad4.png Official Profiles * http://nebulamancers.web.fc2.com/character/nyx.html * https://www.uchinokomato.me/chara/show/147966 Category:Characters Category:Celestial Category:Moons Category:Solar Emissary